Daisy (SSBE) (Thevideotour1's version)
Daisy (デイジ, Deijī) is a recurring character in the Super Mario seres. Daisy appears mostly in spin-off games such as Mario Tennis, Super Mario Sluggers and Mario Strikers Charged. Daisy debuted in Super Mario Land as the damsel in distress, who was kidnapped by the evil alien Tatanga. Although Daisy is the ruler of Sarasaland, she currently resides in the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy's moveset (mostly Special Moves) are based on her sports abilities. Attributes Daisy is a very quick middleweight fighter. Most of her attacks are fast to perform, and she has an excellent projectile and good recovery. Daisy isn't that vulnerable to chain throws, but she's a rather easy opponent to KO. Daisy possesses strong edge-guarding capabilities and can perform decent combos by using plenty of her normal attacks. Daisy's air combat is also very good, and her forward and back aerials allow her to slightly recover mid-air. Daisy has excellent recoveries, including her regular jumping and mid-air jumping, the latter one being higher than most of the other characters. Daisy is also a very strong character, having incredible power in her smash attacks, her forward and backward throws and also her forward aerial which works as both a great meteor smash and a recovery tactic. Daisy's range is considerably decent, which includes the distance of the ball in her neutral-b and her side-b reach. Her down smash and back throw are also able to set up edge-guards. However, Daisy's highest flaw is her low defense. Despite being considered a middleweight character, she can be KO'd easily, even more than a few lightweight fighters. She is also very vulnerable to combos and blastiness. However, her speed makes up for this. As a quick character, Daisy is able dodge attacks with not much trouble, but she also cannot negate projectiles with ease. Unlocking Methods *Playing 400 VS. Matches. *Beat Classic Mode with Peach at any difficulty. *Having her join you in Clash of Dimensions. If any of these methods are cleared, except for the third one, the player has to fight Daisy in a match, in Mario Kart Stadium. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *Neutral attack - Daisy punches twice forwards. If the button is held, Daisy will start multi-kicking with her foot, doing a smash kick when ended. *Dash attack - Daisy extends both of her arms and quickly swipes them to her side, as if pushing. *Forward tilt - Daisy does a 180-degree high kick. Deals more damage up close. *Up tilt - Daisy points upward and a blast of flowers appears. *Down tilt - Daisy does a downward hand sweep to the ground. Similar to Peach's but deals more horizontal knockback. Smash Attacks *Forward smash - Daisy attacks with her rear while flower petals come out of impact. *Up smash - Daisy twirls around with arm raised, also using a orange ribbon around her to increase horizontal reach. *Down smash - Daisy spins her dress around like a blade, slashing whoever gets caught in it. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial - Daisy spins around with arms extended. *Forward aerial - Daisy grabs the crown off her head and strikes with it. *Back aerial - Daisy swings her rear out behind her. *Up aerial - Daisy performs a somersault. *Down aerial - Daisy does several downward kicks. Grabs and throws *Forward throw - Daisy throws her opponent upwards and then slams them forwards with her tennis racket. *Back throw - Daisy places opponents behind her and bumps them away with her rear. *Up throw - Daisy puts opponents above her, and performs a somersault kick on them. *Down throw - Daisy places opponents under her and suplexes them violently. Does vertical knockback. *Aerial Grab - Daisy grabs her opponent in mid-air with one hand, and hits them repeatedly with a tennis racket. Hits them with a golf club when landing. Special Moves *Neutral special - Wonder Flower: Daisy's racket grows petals and spins around. She then takes out a tennis ball and throws hit forwards with flower effects. The ball travels for a few seconds horizontally without being affected by gravity. Upon contact with an opponent, they are affected by the flower status, but it lasts for short seconds. The more distance the ball travels, the more damage and knockback it deals. If an opponent is near Daisy, she doesn't take out the ball and hits them with the racket. *Side special - Super Dive: Daisy slides forwards using her baseball glove. If she catches an opponent, she violently throws them forwards like an actual baseball. Does damage upon contact, and damage with knockback when throwing them. *Up special - Daisy Parasol: Daisy flies upwards, poking those in the way with her parasol. She then glides down slowly. *Down special - Crystal Smash: Daisy hits the ground, summoning orange crystals around her that deal vertical knockback and high damage if they're too nearby. If Daisy uses the move on mid-air, the crystals will fall, damaging those under her and with low chances of burying them into the ground. *Final Smash - Crystallized Daisy: Daisy says "Watch this!" as she jumps into the middle of the stage and starts summoning crystals that travel towards her, covering her entirely in a big and shiny orange crystal. The crystals do mild but continuous damage to opponents on their way towards Daisy. After the crystal is done, it explodes to release Daisy, sending opponents flying if not KO'ing them upon contact with the explosion. Taunts *Up taunt - Daisy takes her parasol out and spins it, saying "Oh, yeah!". *Side taunt - Daisy dances in a taunting manner by holding her dress, saying "Here comes Daisy!". Multi-colored musical notes also float around her. *Down taunt - Daisy spins around, winks, points, bends a little and says "I'm the best!". Idle pose *Looks over her shoulders and rubs something off her dress. *Raises arms up and stretches. *Looks at her hands. *Fiddles with hair. On-Screen Appearance A flower blooms and Daisy jumps out of it. Winning The 1st place goal theme from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! plays while she does one of the following animations: *Daisy swings her arm out and puts it behind her, saying "Daisy!" *Daisy spins and waves to the screen, saying "All right! Yes, I won! Take that!" *Daisy turns to her right and says "I'm so sure" while holding her hands together. This resembles Peach's stained glass portrait pose on her castle. Trivia *Daisy was announced to become a newcomer fighter in SSBE during the Nintendo Direct on November 24, 2008. *According to Max Stassi, Daisy shares the same taunts, winning poses, idle poses, and some moves with Peach.